gleetsgfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
The first season of GLEE: The Second Generation first aired in May 2012. The story takes place in Lima, Ohio, at William McKinley High School, when the former members of the New Directions have left and become parents. The Glee Club's glory days are in the past, and the club is on the verge of being disbanded. In a final attempt before retiring, the aging Will Schuester decides to revive Glee and resurrects the New Directions one more time. Follow the stories of the children of the old New Directions and other students as they journey through the dangerous waters of high school, along with the old New Directions, tackling the problems of parenthood and teenagers... 'Main Cast' *Vanessa Hudgens as Aaliyah Anderson-Hummel *Austin Butler as Austin Owens *Jojo as Avery Puckerman *Claire Holt as Christine Abrams *Casey Jon Deidrick''' as''' David Masterson *Jake Abel as Fraser Karofsky *David Lambert as '''Freddie Jacobson *Aisha Dee '''as '''Keeley Evans *Ellen Page '''as Michelle "Micky" Hudson *Aimee Garcia as Natalia Lopez *Colton Haynes as Oliver Smythe *Jessica Lawrence as Rebecca Smythe *Emma Roberts as Sabrina Hudson *Chris Riggi as Santi Lopez *Jay Park as Wyatt Chang 'Recurring Cast' - Alice Englert as '''Amber Schuester - Nicole Linkletter as''' Annie Gomez - Sarah Gordy as Becky Sylvester - Michelle Trachtenberg as Chase Hamilton - Christopher Rankin as Ethan “Rusty” Schuester - Carla Gallo as Hannah Abrams - Cameron Mitchell as Jamie Abrams - Alexander Ludwig''' as''' Landon Evans - Olivia Thirlby as Rachel St. James - Dayo Okeniyi as Shawn Adams - Carlos Pena Jr. as Vincent Bernardo - All the former ND members, Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson, Dave Karofsky, Sebastian Smythe, and Jesse St. James: Their respective actors and actresses on Glee. 'Teachers' - Penelope Wilton as Dr. Caroline Hackitt - Nathan Fillion''' as''' James Holloway - Rosie O'Donnell as Lauren Zizes - Nene Leakes as Coach Roz Washington - Greg Davies as '''Dr. Stephen Beech - Jane Lynch '''as Coach Sue Sylvester - Dennis Quaid as Coach Tyson Humphrey - Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester - Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester 'Music' *I'm doing a Glam/Prog. Rock tribute episode in the middle of the season. The episode will be character- focused but certain aspects will be dedicated to the genre of Glam and Prog. Rock. *Most episodes will contain 4 or 5 songs ( Excluding the audition episodes) as it's all about the characters for me. *The New Directions will perform 2/3 songs at Sectionals and 3 songs at Regionals. *The songs included are generally less well known, covers or older tracks, as opposed to Top 40 centric. This fanfic is not an ode to pop and uses songs for plot purposes not sales. *For the record, Justin Bieber, One Direction, Disney Artists and other such Tween pop phenomenones will not feature in the fanfic on a regular basis - probably only for those who listed such tracks as audition songs. The author will never choose to feature these artists due to the sheer lack of depth of their work and lack of genuine musical ability. 'Episodes' Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Show Information Category:Release Dates